Slow Torture
by scorpion22
Summary: A sequel to the date. Shows how Jessie and Kimmy's relationship has progressed. I own nothing, but please review anyway.


I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Good night," whispered Kimmy as she sat astride Jessie's bike. Months had passed since their relationship had begun and things were going great. He had just brought her home from another romantic date between the two. As Kimmy looked at him she had this feeling, a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. She was in love. And then he kissed her as he always did, his hands roamed her back making her sure of it. She was in love with him, so, so in love with him. They sat outside the apartment she had been living in for the past six months and as their lips parted her eyes spotted the visible window of her apartment before she looked at him again a smile curling onto her ruby red lips.

"Do you want to come up?" whispered Kimmy cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him once more before drawing away in search of his answer. He answered her by moving off the bike pulling her with him capturing her lips in the process as he moved them away toward the door of her building.

"I guess that's a yes," smiled Kimmy her lips barely leaving his as she took his hand to lead him up to her apartment. When they got to her door only then did she look at him again. Pressing her back to the door Jessie kissed her again before letting her pull away to look at him. Turning away from him finally she pulled her keys from her bag and putting it into the lock she opened the door. They stumbled inside their lips connecting immediately. The door closed with a slam of a creak and only when she was pressed against her kitchen table did they separate.

"See something you want?" smiled Kimmy her breathing heavy as she ran her hands over his chest. His hands found her waist in that moment and shaking his head he kissed her again. Drawing her away from the table, Kimmy found them stumbling back towards her bedroom and smiling she knew what he wanted. And she was more than willing to give it to him.

"All I want is you," growled Jessie his voice husky with lust as he molded his lips to hers.

"That makes two of us then," gasped Kimmy wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up into his arms. She let him carry her to the bedroom moaning when he kicked the door open and again when he kicked it shut. And when he set her down on the bed Kimmy felt wetness soak her panties just at the mere sight of him. He looked so sexy in that moment. She looked at him with heat in her eyes as he moved her back against the bed her legs spreading to allow him to stand in between. Their lips were hard and bruising against each other's then their tongues slithering like snakes into each other's mouths.

" Oh god," breathed Kimmy letting her whole body fall back against the bed pulling him down on top of her in the same moment. His lips left hers moving to the creamy expanse of her neck and as he marked her she held him to her the love she felt beating in her heart. She wanted to say in that moment, but her fear stopped her. Because he wouldn't say it back and she wasn't ready to lose him just yet. When his name left her lips only then did he look at her with a smile before capturing her lips once more.

"Make love to me," whispered Kimmy against his lips letting her arms wrap around him her fingers moving over his neck into the soft tresses of his hair. Jessie couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful that it was impossible, and when she said that all he wanted was to grant her request. He felt something for her, this girl he had known for so long, something he hadn't felt since Becky. Jessie loved her; he knew that as he gazed down at her then. Caressing the skin of her sides then, Jessie kissed her again with a passion his love in every ounce of it as his hands found her breasts. Slowly he opened the buttons of her blouse and once her beautifully tanned skin came into view he removed the blouse before kissing the skin from belly button to breast.

His lips came closer and closer to her hard peaks, Kimmy's breathing began to become heavy her hands fisting in his hair until his tongue found one desperately hard nipple. As his tongue laved over it Kimmy gasped her eyes heavy as she gazed down on him. Jessie watched her out of the corner of his eye, to him, in that moment; she was the most beautiful, sexy creature he had ever seen.

"More," gasped Kimmy biting down on her bottom lip as he did as she asked taking her nipple all the way into his mouth. To Kimmy, it felt so good, his mouth was so warm; she just wanted him to devour her whole. He truly did have a magic touch; it was like he could play her like he could any other instrument. When he moved to pay the same attention to her other breast Kimmy moaned squeezing her legs around him. She knew she couldn't take much more, he had barely touched her, and she was ready to come. And she let him know that. Pulling his lips to hers, her hands attacked his clothes letting him know that she wanted more.

" Fuck me, now," exclaimed Kimmy their lips parting then so she could gaze into his hot summer eyes as she used her legs to pull him closer feeling just how hard he was in that moment. Beginning with his shirt, Kimmy removed his clothes. Letting the shirt hit the floor she worked on his pants next making him groan as her fingers brushed his bulge. She didn't stop, not until everything was gone.

When he was naked on top of her he kissed her hard his hands gripping the edge of her skirt as it rode up exposing her thighs.

"Now you," growled Jessie as he began removing her clothes. He slid her panties down her legs painfully slow, and when she lay naked beneath him he attacked her lips. The kiss was their longest so far as their naked bodies lay pressed together their arousal apparent to the both of them. They both felt so good, so warm, and so right. But that feeling only increased when suddenly he entered the warmth of her pussy making her cry out in the pure pleasure that shot through her. He was so big and hard inside her it was better than anything Kimmy had ever experienced before. As their lips parted Jessie looked down at her, she was so beautiful to him in that moment. She laid there with her head flung back in her pleasure, her eyes were closed as he moved slowly inside her, and the way she bit her bottom lip was so sexy. That alone nearly drove him crazy.

"Kimmy," exclaimed Jessie as her inner muscles squeezed him nearly making him lose it. Increasing the speed and angle in which he entered her, Jessie suddenly bit down on her neck making her cry out as he marked her neck covering the marks he already made. He wanted the whole world to know that she was his. That she was his girl and that he loved her. His words, the way he said her name, made her all the more aroused as her heartbeat faster as their bodies became covered in sweat as their love making progressed, and suddenly her hands left the tendrils of his hair gripping his shoulders as she turned them over. Straddling him, Kimmy heard him groan as his cock entered her deeper her own breathing becoming more labored as she braced her hands against his chest. Moving along his hardness, Kimmy smiled as he gripped her hips to help her along both of them nearly screaming as they approached their peak. But then looking at him she let her hands find his face as she kissed him with all the love in her heart.

"I love you," whispered Kimmy before she could stop herself her lips molding to his neither of them losing one movement as he only held her tighter. They were skin to skin, lip to lips, they were nearly lost. They couldn't stop all they needed was each other in that moment as their movements continued each of them searching for the release they needed.

"Fuck, Kimmy. You feel so good," growled Jessie his hands gripping her waist so tight he was sure there would be bruises the next morning. Her words hadn't left his mind; he wanted to say them back, but not yet. He didn't want her to think it was just something he said in the heat of the moment; he wanted her to know he meant it. Kissing him one final time she sat up straight as she continued to ride his cock throwing her head back as he hit that spot she loved over and over again making her scream his name and making him groan beneath her from the pure eroticism of it.

"I love when you scream my name," whispered Jessie moving his hands to cup her breasts. He sat straight up as he kissed her then continuing to move inside of her bringing them both to the peak of release.

"Oh God, Jessie, "screamed Kimmy suddenly as she fell over the edge bringing him with her immediately. As the pleasure scoured their bodies they both found themselves wanting to say the same thing, so throwing caution to the wind they just said it.

"I love you," gasped Kimmy looking into his eyes.

"I love you," exclaimed Jessie pulling her closer. Their lips collided then as they came down from their high only parting when they fell on the bed together. They laid there like a pile of skin and sweat their breathing so heavy neither of them could talk. But looking at each other they smiled before sharing yet another kiss. Without even realizing it they found themselves wrapped around each other both preparing for sleep. Kimmy laid her head on his chest feeling so safe in that moment as she looked into his eyes. They both remembered what they had said and both had the same thought on their minds. They weren't sure if the other met it. But they knew now was not the time. They would handle that question tomorrow; they both knew that as they drifted off to sleep.

When Kimmy woke up at first she didn't remember the words from the night before, but as it came back to her she smiled. In that moment she couldn't remember feeling happier because she finally knew. He loved herm he really loved her, and that knowledge filled her with a joy she couldn't remember having before.

"Good morning," smiled Jessie making her look at him as she laid in his arms a big goofy grin spreading across her face as she looked into his eyes. Whispering her own good morning Kimmy found all she wanted in that moment was to kiss him. So that's what she did, she drew him into a deep fiery kiss that filled her with a warmth that was indescribable. Only he could do that.

"That was some kiss," whispered Jessie afterward watching as she straddled him again his hands roaming her back freely.

"That's how you kiss someone when you love them," whispered Kimmy looking away from him in that moment afraid maybe he hadn't meant it the way she had. But then his arms were around her as he sat up. His hands found her face making her look at him again and before she could say anything more he was kissed her making it nearly impossible for her to breath.

Afterward nothing was said as she stared at him and he stared right back. Jessie wanted to say he loved her again and as he held her face in his hands again he looked deep into her eyes. He wanted her to have no doubt that when he told her he loved her that he meant it. But before he could say it she spoke.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" whispered Kimmy her eyes still locked with his looking for any hint of doubt, any hint of indecision in his answer.

"Yes," said Jessie simply at first before continuing.

"I meant what I said last night Kimmy. I love you," whispered Jessie looking into her eyes with a smile curling at the ends of his lips as he kissed her putting all his love for her in that single kiss.

"I love you too," cried Kimmy falling into his arms tears forming in her eyes. As they continued to kiss Kimmy did the same as him. She put all her love in that kiss.

"I love you so much," whispered Kimmy continuing the kiss making sure to deepen it. When their lips finally parted their foreheads connected and he held her so tight. But then a confused look dominated his face.

"Why are you crying?" said Jessie moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Because you love me. I never thought you would," whispered Kimmy wiping at her tears as he did the same. Kissing her Jessie only held her then as slowly she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. For they were in love. Madly, crazily in love.


End file.
